ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
George Colucci
George B. Colucci, Jr. is a stuntman, stunt actor and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager. On Deep Space Nine, he was the main stunt double for Ferengi actors Armin Shimerman and Max Grodénchik. Colucci is the brother of stuntwoman Linda Madalone and the brother-in-law of Trek stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone. On several occasions he assisted Madalone in the stunt coordination on Deep Space Nine and Voyager. He is related to actor George Gerard Colucci Several costumes worn by him were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including his costumes from , , , , a costume as double for Quark , a Jem'Hadar costume , and two costumes as double for Neelix. Colucci started to work in the stunt industry in the late 1980s. His earlier credits include the action drama Ghetto Blaster (1989, with Dyanna Lynn and stunt coordination by Chuck Borden), the horror film The Immortalizer (1989, with Mitchell R. Danton), the action thriller Blind Fury (1989, with Chuck Courtney, Christopher Doyle, John Escobar, Terry James, Dan Koko, Tom Morga, Frank Orsatti, Spiro Razatos, Cherie Tash, and Jim Wilkey), the comedy Think Big (1989), the horror film Tremors (1990, with John Gillespie and Jeff Imada), the drama Lambada (1990), the science fiction film Circuitry Man (1990, with Chuck Borden, Christopher Doyle, Dennis Madalone, and B.J. Davis), the comic adaptation Darkman (1990), and the television drama Children of the Bride (1990). He also performed stunts in the television series Jesse Hawkes (1989), Snoops (1989), Wiseguy (1990, with Jonathan Banks and Ada Maris), and Perry Mason (1990, with Gary Jensen). In the 1990s he performed stunts in the action drama Diplomatic Immunity (1991), the comedy sequel Mannequin: On the Move (1991), the horror sequel Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge (1991, with Chuck Borden, Chris Doyle, Dennis Madalone, and Tim Trella), the fantasy comedy Highway to Hell (1991, with Christine Anne Baur, Gary Baxley, Simone Boisseree, Doug Coleman, and Noon Orsatti), the science fiction comedy Mom and Dad Save the World (1992), the cmedy The Nutt House (1992, with Maria R. Kelly, Scott Leva, Patricia Tallman, and Gene LeBell), the fantasy film Army of Darkness (1992), the action thriller CIA II: Target Alexa (1993), the science fiction film Scanner Cop (1994), the science fiction blockbuster Stargate (1994), as stunt double for George Pilgrim in the comedy Tammy and the T-Rex (1994), the science fiction film Digital Man (1995), the thriller Crash Dive (1997), the television drama Bella Mafia (1997), the drama Gods and Monsters (1998), the horror sequel Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998, with Kane Hodder, Johnny Martin, Rusty McClennon, and Erik Stabenau), the crime drama The Siege (1998), and the crime drama The General's Daughter (1999). Colucci worked as stunt coordinator on a number of television movies including the drama False Arrest (1991), the crime drama I Can Make You Love Me (1993), the thriller A Matter of Justice (1993), the action film Victor One (1994), the romance The Women of Spring Break (1995), the action drama Hijacked: Flight 285 (1996, with Dyanna Lynn and Chuck Borden), the thriller All Lies End in Murder (1997), and the mystery thriller A Deadly Vision (1997, with Brian Hite, Joe Murphy, and Lincoln Simonds). He also performed stunts in episodes of Knot's Landing (1991), Renegade (1992, with Branscombe Richmond), Reasonable Doubts (1993), The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1994, with Brenda Bakke, Tom McCleister, and Matt McColm), Diagnosis Murder (1994, with Bob Bralver and Eddie Braun), Space: Above and Beyond (1995, with Jeff Cadiente), L.A. Heat (1997), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995-1997, starring Teri Hatcher), and Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997-1998). Further stunt work includes the action film Militia (2000), the thriller Asylum Days (2001, with Ron Althoff), the comedy Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001), the comic adaptation Spider-Man (2002), the thriller Red Dragon (2002), the comedy Anger Management (2003), the thriller The Manchurian Candidate (2004), the sport drama Two for the Money (2005), the comedy My Super Ex-Girlfriend (2006), the crime thriller The Departed (2006), the action thriller The Bourne Ultimatum (2007), the thriller Hindsight (2008), the mystery thriller Shutter Island (2010), the crime drama The Next Three Days (2010), and the action comedy Tower Heist (2011). In addition, he worked as stunt coordinator on the thriller Motives (2004, with Brian Hite), the crime thriller Karla (2006, with Dennis Madalone and Patricia Tallman), and the drama Afterschool (2008). Beside regular stunt work on the television series Without a Trace (2003-2006) and Castle (2009-2011) on which Dennis Madalone worked as stunt coordinator, Colucci also appeared in episodes of Sheena (2001), V.I.P. (2001-2002, with Jeff Cadiente, Henry Kingi, Jr., and Darlene Ava Williams), Oz (2002), Third Watch (2003), The Black Donnelly's (2007), Life on Mars (2008, with Steve Rizzo), Law & Order (2006-2009), 24 (2010, with Brian Avery, Max Daniels, and Christopher Leps), Criminal Intent (2001, 2002, and 2010), and Rescue Me (2011). In 2008 he was part of the stunt team which received a Screen Actors Guild Award in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture for their work on the action sequel The Bourne Ultimatum. Fellow Star Trek stuntmen Jeremy Fry, Gilbert Combs, Chris O'Hara, and stunt coordinators Darrin Prescott, Jeff Imada, and Scott Rogers were also part of the team. More recently, Colucci performed stunts in the thriller Man on a Ledge (2012, with Victor Paguia), the action thriller Premium Rush (2012, with Cheryl Lewis, Angela Meryl, Kimberly Shannon Murphy, and Victor Paguia), the comedy Nature Calls (2012), the drama Gimme Shelter (2012), the adventure To Have and To Hold (2012, with Brian Avery, Mike Avery, Tom Dewier, Chris Durand, Brennan Dyson, Trevor Habberstad, Thom Williams, and Marcus Young), the romance Nightingale (2013), the thriller Paranoia (2013), and the television series Blue Bloods (2012), Unforgettable (2012), and Boardwalk Empire (2010 and 2012). Star Trek appearances File:Armed Tau Cygna V colonist 4.jpg|Tau Cygna V colonist (uncredited) File:Security officer, transporter room 3 1.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) File:Transporter room security 1, 2366.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) File:Zibalian henchman 2.jpg|Zibalian henchman (uncredited) File:Security officer stopped by force field 1, 2367.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) File:Security officer in Ten Forward 1, 2367.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) File:Security officer on holodeck 1, 2367.jpg|Security officer (uncredited) File:DS9 resident 1 2369, Emissary.jpg|Human DS9 resident (uncredited) File:Nol-Ennis warrior 5.jpg|Nol-Ennis warrior (uncredited) File:George Colucci, The Homecoming.jpg|Bajoran prisoner (uncredited) File:Terran slave 1 2371.jpg|Terran slave (uncredited) File:Bajoran Deputy 14.jpg|Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) File:Henry, holographic waiter.jpg|Henry (uncredited) File:Cardassian civilian 2, 2375.jpg|Cardassian civilian (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:George Colucci, The Perfect Mate.jpg|Stunt double for Michael Snyder (uncredited) File:George Colucci, Rascals.jpg|Stunt double for Michael Snyder (uncredited) File:Stunt double Quark, Dramatis Personae.jpg|Stunt double for Armin Shimerman (uncredited) File:George Colucci, Invasive Procedures.jpg|Stunt double for Armin Shimerman (uncredited) File:George Colucci, Investigations.jpg|Stunt double for Ethan Phillips (uncredited) File:Stunt double Guill.jpg|Stunt double for Wayne Péré (uncredited) File:George Colucci, Take Me Out to the Holosuite.jpg|Stunt double for Max Grodénchik (uncredited) File:George Colucci, Repentance.jpg|Stunt double for an unknown actor (uncredited) Further appearances * ** ** ** ** ** as stunt double for John Colicos ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** as stunt double for Kurtwood Smith ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **''at least one episode'' as stunt double for Jeffrey Combs (as Brunt) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * Colucci, George Colucci, George Colucci, George Colucci, George Colucci, George Colucci, George